Kiss-Me
by yellowfirefly
Summary: Managing a café with a jealous husband wasn't that easy. Especially when Kisumi appears to greet you. [Future Fish AU - Haruka x Reader LEMON]


** Note: This is a Lemon - It has mature themes not suitable for young readers.**

**^ But you'll read it anyway *coughcough***

**...**

"_Iwatobi café_, which was opened in Tokyo a year ago, instantly became a popular coffee shop around town. It was mostly famous for working office workers and university students due to its relaxing atmosphere and cute underwater theme drawings around the venue. The Iwatobi keychain is also being given for first time customers in the store. Clearly, it was a huge success for the owners Mr. & Mrs. Nanase."

You stare at the newspaper while reading the article and you cannot help but gave a smile.

"I'm so glad we opened a café." You gently closed the newspaper and take out an apron with the sign "_Iwatobi café_" and a few dolphin patterns on it.

"Alright time for work." You adjusted your apron and headed downstairs to start work.

You were formerly a chef in a five star restaurant with a busy schedule until you met a new employee by the name of Haruka Nanase. Your first impression on him was definitely a girly name but with a wonderful talent in cooking especially seafood was his forte. As the months go by, you had been working with him side by side and you two learn from each other in the process. He's quiet personality and love for water shocked you when he first confessed that he likes you and gradually, you start for falling for him. After a few years, he proposes to you and you followed his dream of opening a small coffee shop in Tokyo. The café started with him drawing sea creatures around the café and you thought that it was cute so you went with the theme. The two-floored building that you two bought became a workplace and a home, the upper floor is like an apartment unit, where you two call 'home' and the lower floor is the café itself. The funny thing is that the café became a huge hit after a few months.

Haruka was a man of a few words so often times you two argue because of the workload. That was usually normal for you two as you two were very used to the workload in the hotel before. But most of the time, he rather spends his time in the bathtub when work is over and dragging you along with him, which you often have to lecture him about the water bill.

After the two of you resigned from your jobs to open a café, you had a lot of arguments with your husband despite being newly married couple but with a little push from your friends and his friends, you two overcame them and the café is as busy as working in the hotel. The week after your marriage date, you and Haruka opened the café to remind the two of you of your wedding date. Soon, you realize that it's already been a year since you got married.

"It was like yesterday that I just met you, Haruka." You smile to yourself as you changed the sign from 'closed' to 'open'. Your husband hears this and he smiles a bit as he adjusts his apron.

A few customers entered and you start taking their orders and giving the orders to your husband, Haruka as he makes the food and you make the drinks. During the weekends, you sometimes help your husband prepare the food as well because of the many customers going in and out of the café.

During the morning, many office workers come by to take a quick breakfast before heading off to work. While in the evenings, students would come by to hang out with their friends as this is a famous meeting place for them. Before you knew it, the day ended swiftly as it is.

After the last batch of customers left, you hurriedly wiped the tables neatly and took out the plates to the kitchen. You suddenly notice Haruka also washing the plates as well. You were supposed the wash them but he had gone out of his way for you. You blushed at his sweet actions.

"You tired?" You asked him.

"Not really." Haruka said in an expressionless tone as usual. He had been working hard as always. Makoto, his best friend, once told you that Haruka used to skip classes during high school and it was clearly hard to believe it. The lazy Haruka during high school was a lot different than the present when it comes to work.

"Tomorrow…" You tried to remind him of your wedding anniversary with him.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked as he looks at you. He remembered it as well.

"We don't have work tomorrow." You smiled at his statement. Tomorrow is Wednesday meaning the café is closed on Wednesdays only. You two would call it "free day" for short.

"Hmm…" You tried to rub the back of your head as you tried to answer his question. "You choose."

He pauses for a while looking at you and starts to clean the plates again.

"I want to go to the beach." He suddenly said slowly. "The water is calling me."

"Typical Haruka." You giggled as you leaned your head at his back. "Then we should put up a notice that we will be back on Monday."

"That would be fine." He allows you lean on him as he continues to clean the plates.

"Alright, I'll make the notice tonight." You smiled as you wrapped your arms around his waist.

"There is still some left over mackerel at the refrigerator. We should finish it." He said showing concern for the leftover food. You frowned at his words. That means dinner is mackerel again.

"Mackerel again?" You huffed.

"What's wrong?" He looked at you worried.

"We eat that almost every day!" You pouted at him.

"You don't hate it. You always loved my mackerel anyway." He said in a straight face definitely stating a point.

"Alright, fine you win." You walked away from him and started cleaning the counter. "_Typical Haruka._" You said that in silence.

You then stare at the clock which was around 7:30pm. Oh well, only 30 more minutes until we close the café. You look around and saw that there were no customers coming by anymore.

"I guess I should close the café early." You sighed and went to the front door.

As you headed to the door, you notice a familiar looking man entering the café and at an instant, your eyes widened in surprise.

"K-Kisumi!" You gasped making your husband flinch at your words as he looked at a familiar person.

Kisumi was your ex-boyfriend. You dated him for two months during high school but many girls were jealous of you, so you decided to break up with him but you two still remained as friends after that. Haruka knew about him as well since you were surprised that Kisumi was your husband's former classmate.

"Hey, it's you! [Name]!" Kisumi gives you a big hug and you hugged him back unaware of your husband staring daggers at him.

"How have you been?" You smiled at him, glad that he came by today.

"Well, currently teaching some kids do basketball!" Kisumi winks at you seductively.

"You've never changed." You crossed your arms and asked him to take a seat.

He sat down near the counter as you gave him some snacks and drinks.

"I didn't know you owned a great café!" Kisumi smiled as he drinks from the cup you gave him.

"I saw your café in a newspaper article; I was shocked that you and Nanase were the owners of this." He giggled a bit as he grabs a bite of your homemade cookies.

"I didn't know you married him too." He rubs the back of his head and suddenly grabs your arm.

"It was just like yesterday, that we were once an item." He looked at your eyes with a sense of nostalgia.

"It was like yesterday that you asked me out." You giggled back and that's when the conversation started, you started talking about your relationship with him before as well as other throwbacks during high school.

"Are you currently dating?" You asked him in curiosity.

"Not at the moment." He smiled back. "Wish you came back to me?" He touches your hair slowly giving it a gentle kiss and he smiled seductively again at you which caused you to laugh at him.

After a few hours, you were endlessly chatting with Kisumi until he noticed that it's already almost 9:30pm. He sighed deeply and tells you that he has to go. You accompany him to the door as you continue your conversation and he opens the door to leave.

"See you soon and keep in contact, Kisumi." You waved him goodbye but he started going near you again.

"Did you mean _'Kiss me'_?" He smiled seductively as he moves closer to you hoping to kiss your cheek but suddenly your husband comes in front of him and tells him to go home.

Kisumi laughed for a bit with your husband's sudden behavior and he waves goodbye as he disappears from sight.

Haruka immediately locked the door and changed the 'open' sign to 'closed'. He stared at you looking pissed. You frowned at him and said "Haru, that's not nice. He's a customer!"

"He's a customer… Not a boyfriend." He shrugged and crosses his arms he definitely looked pissed.

"Me and Kisumi aren't like that anymore. That was so long ago anyway." You sighed but he didn't believe you.

"He was about to kiss you." He replied harshly.

"That was a friendly kiss on the cheek." You retorted.

Haruka suddenly gritted his teeth in anger and the silence from the café became prominent.

You were defending Kisumi even though he wasn't your boyfriend anymore.

He looked at you for a while and took a deep sigh.

"Y-You never smiled like that to me before." He said looking defeated and he turns his head away from you.

You watched him as he felt defeated. He was clearly jealous but this is the first time you saw him jealous. You felt bad for making him feel that way so you decided to approach him.

"Haru, I'm sor-"

Suddenly, he gives you a passionate kiss while holding your waist with both his hands. He moves his hand down your back to untie your apron and your polo shirt.

"H-Haru-"You whimpered but he kisses you again with force and tilting his head to the side for a better angle with his continued kisses. After a few minutes, he stops kissing you and you stare at his passionate blue eyes.

"Right now, I only want to see you." He said huskily. "I want to see the only expressions you show me when we are alone."

Your face turned bright red as he said this. You had this with him countless times before but his passionate words and actions was never something to be fed up with.

He closes the lights downstairs and carries you bridal style up the stairs to your home.

"H-Haru—we haven't taken a bath yet?" You whisper to his ear in embarrassment to his sudden passion.

"That can wait." He whispers back. Usually, he always wanted it in the bath. Why the sudden change of heart?

He closes the room and lays you down on the bed gently. You sat up but he suddenly kisses you again making you moan repeatedly as he strips your shirt away and following your pants. Soon, you were only wearing your undergarments. He stops kissing you as you two breathe for air causing a trail of saliva that connected you two. As he stares at you, He suddenly gets up from the bed and starts stripping in front of you.

"H-Haru…" You moan his name as he starts stripping himself it was the same way he strips when he sees the water. Soon, you realize that all his clothes were all discarded and he kneels in front of you holding your bra with both his hands.

_"You should teach me how to remove this."_ He whispered to your ear seductively as you guide him to remove your undergarments. After both your clothes were taken off, he kisses you again and you felt one of his hands on your thigh moving to your heated core. Slowly, He inserts a finger to your heat and you moan loudly in response to it.

_"I'm the only one who can see this."_ He smiled as he watched you moan his name as he starts pumping your core swiftly.

You continue calling his name in pleasure and he leans forward to kiss your neck and making sure he leaves several hickeys behind.

"A-Ah…" You said in pleasure and in pain as he leaves a mark on your neck and shoulders. Soon, his starts pumping a second finger as you start making louder noises. His fingers travel to your most sensitive spot and you leaned back in response.

"R-Right there." You said in a hoarse voice and Haruka picks up his speed making sure his fingers hit that spot repeatedly.

"H-Haruka- I'm going too-"

"Then go." He smiled again in response to your words as your walls tightened and you orgasm which cause you to be a panting mess beneath him.

He pulled out his fingers from you and starts licking them.

You try to regain your breath but he suddenly grabs both your legs.

_"I don't think we are done yet."_ He stared back at you and guides your legs around his waist.

You cupped his face with both your hands and smiled back at him and he suddenly pauses to look at your face.

"I'll only give you this smile." You said as seductively as possible with a warm smile on your face. Clearly, you never showed this to any other man before. It was definitely a different smile than the smile you gave to Kisumi.

"[Name]…" He whispered as he's eyes widened and you notice he's cheeks flushing a tint of red.

"I'll only show this side to you, Haruka." You trailed your hands around his shoulders and pulled him near you. He starts kissing you again and you continued to kiss him back as he slowly slides his member into your heated core causing you to whimper in response.

"H—Hghh… [Name]…" He chants your name over and over as he's hard thrusts start gaining momentum and he reaches your sensitive spot once again.

"A-Ah... H-Haru! … There… Ahh…" You screamed out his name in response as your nails leave a mark on his back.

"Y-You feel so good, [Name]." He continues thrusting into you until you finally came for the second time. After a few thrusts, he came as well, filling you up with his seed.

The both of you were a panting mess as you two tried to regain your breath. He slowly pulls out his member and as you listened to his ragged breath as his head leaned on your shoulder.

"Haru…" You said his name warmly as his breath slowly regains its normal tone.

He suddenly smirks from behind you.

_"I'm not done yet." _

Your eyes widened at his words as he holds your waist again causing you to gasp at his sudden action.

_"This is going to be a long night, [Name]."_ He whispers slowly in your ear as he turns to look at you.

Your face turned into a deep red color again as you stare at him for a while until he ravages your lips once again slowly, moving to your neck and moving down to your lower regions.

You whispered in the dark calling his name several times as he ravages you once again.

Surely, this was definitely going to be a long passionate night.

…

That Monday morning, you opened the café from its long weekend.

You stretched out your arms as you cleaned the tables in the morning; you weren't able to clean the café due to your vacation at the beach. You suddenly noticed that a certain customer left his planner at the side of the chair. You picked up the planner and the words 'Kisumi Shiguno' was written at the back of the planner.

"This must be Kisumi's planner!" You headed back to the counter and picked up your cellphone to text him but he already sent you a text last Thursday morning saying that he would come to pick it up on a Monday, which was today.

"I really need to bring my cellphone with me sometimes." You sighed as you watched your husband prepare the ingredients from the kitchen.

Later that night, Kisumi came by to get his planner that he left last week.

"Sorry to bother you about this." Kisumi shrugged his shoulders and scratches the back of his head.

"It's no problem. You can always come by again." You smiled back at him as he comes closer to you again and tries to reach for your hair.

"I'll definitely come back and this time, why don't we go on a da-"He suddenly pauses as he saw the love bites around your neck which you tried to conceal using your polo shirt's collar.

"Nevermind." He takes a deep breath and withdraws his hand.

"What's wrong?" You asked him in confusion, not noticing what he saw from you.

"I'll come back soon and I'll definitely bring my students here." He giggled and takes the planner from your hand and leaves for the door. "See you soon, [Name]. Take care of Nanase-kun as well!"

"Bye! See you again." You waved at him with a smile and he waved back in response.

As you watched Kisumi leave, you didn't notice your husband giving off a small smirk from beside you.

_"I made sure I left a mark so that no one can touch you, [Name]."_He smiled as you closed the door.

"What was that, Haru?" You asked completely unaware of what he was saying.

"Nothing." He looked away with the typical expressionless face he has and headed back to the kitchen.

Definitely, Kisumi stopped trying to hit on you ever since then.

…

**EXTENDED ENDING**

"H-Haru!" You ran down the stairs hurriedly to your husband as he makes the both of you some tea.

"What's wrong?" He's eyes widened as he notices you looking a bit pale.

"I'm pregnant!" You smiled at him warmly and he's eyes widen some more as you showed him the results from the pregnancy test.

"T-That's great." He hugs you in surprise.

"I-I'm going to be a father, then…?" He was shaking in anxiety as he thought about this.

"Yes and I know you'll be a great father." He smiled at your reassuring words.

"You'll be a great mother as well." You blushed at his sudden words of encouragement and you nodded in response as you hugged him securely.

You were excited on starting a family with him as you turn to look at him.

_"…Our child will be named '__**Mackerel**__', then?" _

**_"WHAAAT?!"_**


End file.
